


Shower Time

by TyJax_EeOwen



Series: Another Generation [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Hesitation, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Shower hand job, Soapy Fun, Sort Of, Stucky - Freeform, shower fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-07 00:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12221919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJax_EeOwen/pseuds/TyJax_EeOwen
Summary: Dagon was skulking behind the bathroom door, watching through the crack between the door and frame. Jensen had asked if he wanted to join in before he'd actually gotten in, but Dagon never answered, he'd been reluctant and hesitant on whether to actually join in a shower with him. He hadn't intentionally stopped there to peek. It was just where he'd stopped and it was conveniently the place where he could actually see Jensen naked in the shower, the curtain having not been drawn across.He stood there quietly, watching and just debating on whether to move or not. He seemed content just washing himself and Dagon-“I already said you could join me,”





	Shower Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xWinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xWinter/gifts).



**Jensen Rogers / Dagon Barnes**

Dagon was skulking behind the bathroom door, watching through the crack between the door and frame. Jensen had asked if he wanted to join in before he'd actually gotten in, but Dagon never answered, he'd been reluctant and hesitant on whether to actually join in a shower with him. He hadn't intentionally stopped there to peek. It was just where he'd stopped and it was conveniently the place where he could actually see Jensen naked in the shower, the curtain having not been drawn across.

He stood there quietly, watching and just debating on whether to move or not. He seemed content just washing himself and Dagon-

“I already said you could join me,” Jensen suddenly spoke, his voice echoed in the glass box he was stood in. Dagon turned away from peeking and stood there unnervingly still. The other soldier knew he was there, the whole time? It didn’t really surprise him. He just hadn’t expected him to call him out. 

Dagon just sighed and finally forced a foot forward, gradually walking into the bathroom in just a pair of lounge pants that Jensen had let him keep after the first few times he caught Dagon wearing them. And it was only those. There was nothing on underneath.

He tried to avoid eye contact as he walked and just stood there by the door for a moment before looking up at him, avoiding his crotch and his eyes. He just stared at his chest more than anything. He reached to his side and closed the door, but not until it hit the frame. It didn’t completely shut, but it didn’t really matter. They were the only ones in the apartment. Jensen's apartment. He still didn’t understand why he was taken there instead of the Tower.

“C’mon. The water’s fine,” Jensen pointed out, turning a bit more into the spray of hot water and letting it run down his body. Dagon’s gaze followed the waters trail and he tried stopping before his sight came in line with Jensen’s crotch. He immediately cleared his throat and glanced away, ignoring the knowing glance from the other soldier.

There was silence for a few long seconds and Dagon decided to force himself again, taking a step forward and head towards the shower while keeping his eyes completely away from Jensen. He stopped just shy of it and hesitantly reached for the hem of his pants, but he didn’t shrug them down, he was too hesitant and couldn’t really look at Jensen.

He assumed that the other Soldier saw this because he heard the moving and then the shower water hitting the plastic and glass inside the shower instead of hitting the person that had been in there. He felt the body get closer, seeing him get closer and he stiffened, expecting to be forced, but-... he wasn’t.

Jensen only reached out both hands, showing his movements before touching him and he was gentle. His palms and fingers brushing up his arms, even the metal one and he didn’t seem at all bothered by it, or even repulsed or nervous about it. He just touched him like it was natural. 

“I’m not gonna hurt you and I’d never force you,” he heard him say softly before stepping closer and letting his arms lace around him. Dagon could feel the wetness soak his front and around his back, where his arms were. He was embracing him and Dagon didn’t entirely know how to respond. He only let himself be held and stayed still.

Only moments later and the wet warmth left him, a cool breeze passing by his chest and stomach. He gradually, hesitantly glanced up, seeing the soft smile on Jensen’s lips, the warmth in his eyes. It was like he actually cared and Dagon didn’t really know how to process that. Registering something like that was rare. Like… impossibly rare, being raised in HYDRA made it so he’d never felt it. This… was the first real time.

Dagon continued to stare at him. He had a choice, Jensen was giving him that option. And his choice was…

Dagon hooked his fingers in the waist of his lounge pants and he started shrugging them down, kicking them off to the side. He avoided eye contact after that. He stared at the other soldier's chest, shoulder, arm, over his shoulder. He couldn’t really keep them in one spot.

He saw Jensen inch closer again but turned side on so that there was a clear path to the open shower. Dagon forced his feet to move and he was soon stepping into the shower with Jensen following behind. He didn’t react when the hot water hit him. He actually leaned into it, letting the water hit him straight in the face with his eyes closed. He could feel the body behind him, the heat growing and it was-... softening him? Loosening him? He felt more relaxed, calmer than before he’d stepped in. 

A few long moments and he was completely relaxed, his guard slackening and his body loose and he was almost leaning back against the chest behind him. He could feel their skin brushing with every little movement and he didn’t want to admit that he wanted contact. He was touch starved. He knew that. Dagon wasn’t an idiot. A lack of touch for thirty years would cause that. And he knew that Jensen would give him more of that contact if he showed that he wanted it. And he did. He really wanted touch, but he never asked for anything. HYDRA taught him not to, and until now, he didn’t ask for the touching. Jensen just gave it to him when he seemed to be in some kind of distress, be it a nightmare from something HYDRA did to him and then hid by taking away some memory or lack of sleep.

Dagon took a slow breath and reached back, his flesh hand reaching for one of Jensen’s hands and when he found one he pulled it forward and rested it on his hip, his grip loosening and feeling Jensen hold it there. His other hand joined but brushed over skin until his palm and fingers were splayed over his upper thigh, just under his hip. They were warm, warmer than the water and he closed his eyes tighter, just focusing on the touch.

The hand on his hip only disappeared for a mere second to grab the soap and shift them out of the water before he run the shrunken thing against him, sudsing him up real good before putting it back and running his hands around the area he’d rubbed at. He caressed slow, his hands gentle as he spread it over him and made sure to actually dig his fingers into certain places like he was massaging him.

Jensen ran his hands over his thighs, his stomach, sides and chest, his fingers giving some extra attention to his buds by brushing over them repeatedly before leaving them and soaping down his back and arms, metal one included and then gravitated lower until he was palming and groping at his ass. He let out a bemused huff, or something like one and let Jensen wash him. He could feel his lips on him, between the junction of his neck and shoulder. There wasn’t any kissing. He was just pressing his mouth there while he palmed at him.

Dagon leaned into the touch and dropped his head back against Jensen's shoulder. He was only a few inches shorter, but not enough for it to be really noticeable. 

The hands gravitated around to his front, brushing over his wet, soapy skin. He just stood there and felt everything, from where they were touching to where the water ran down his body. It was so hot and he was so relaxed. He was warm inside, in the pit of his stomach. It churned and was spreading slowly down. He knew what being turned on was. He wasn’t stupid and wasn’t new to it, so he didn’t bother hiding it or getting embarrassed over it. It was natural.

And clearly, Jensen didn’t mind it. His hands were brushing across him towards his shaft slowly, almost teasingly.

“Can I?” he heard Jensen ask against the skin of his neck, his mouth just brushing lightly as he spoke. Dagon had an idea as to what he was referring to and he wouldn’t stop him. He turned his head to the side and glanced at him, catching his eyes and they stared at each other for a moment, the fact that he said nothing made the other soldier quirk a brow. But it didn’t last long. He was sure that he could see the answer in Dagon’s eyes. 

Dagon’s mouth fell open and his eyes closed when he felt the warm hand wrap around him, the grip hot and tight and the warmth in the pit of his stomach sparked at the simple touch. Jensen only clenched his hand around him a few times, like he was just wanting to feel before actually stroking, and when he did, Dagon bit his lip and relaxed back into him, his hips being forced to stay still while the hand drew up his shaft and then back down. The grip was still so tight and every time it stroked up, his thumb pressing over the very tip each time and Dagon arched his lower back into him, feeling a bit hotter than before. Even his breathing had picked up.

He felt the lips starting to kiss and suck at his skin, Dagon shifting slightly with all the sensation. He could feel where the other soldier rolled his hips forward into him, using his body for friction. He was hard against him and Dagon even rocked back a few times, hearing the very fine puffs of breath pick up against his ear. He could help but smirk.

Dagon could almost feel when he started gasping. When Jensen picked up the pase and started twisting his grip, tugging at the skin of his dick and pressing and rubbing over the head to give more friction and he started squirming slightly, his abs showing when he strained to try and stay still. It felt good, great even. The lips, the hands, the shaft pressing and rocking against him. 

He rolled his head to the side and pressed his cheek against Jensen’s feeling him press back before his hand was on his jaw and lifting him away, turning his head so that their lips could connect. It was hard, passionate? He wasn’t sure. Dagon didn’t know what passion was, but it felt amazing, intense. The kiss lingered long enough that he started feeling lightheaded because of the heat, the touching and kissing. It was overwhelming and incredible.

The soldier actually let out a really quiet whine, but Jensen caught it and he could feel the hand speed up, turning, twisting, pulling at the thick vein on the under of his shaft and everything just seemed to get hotter. His arm rose and he gripped the back of Jensen’s head, holding him there while they kissed and kissed again, getting a bit frantic with the way they wanted so much of each other

His hips quivered when the heat sank into his crotch, warming him up completely and he felt a final spark shoot through him when the grip stroked straight down to his pelvis with a harsh grasp. His mouth opened with a low gasp and he felt it rush through him, his seed spraying and he felt himself just disappear for a moment, everything blurring and dulling in his mind.

Dagon could hear Jensen, could feel him and he was sure that the other soldier let himself go against him. He was relaxed, just as relaxed as Dagon.

“You’re incredible,” he heard faintly against his ear, a really quiet whisper and Dagon dropped his head back to Jensen's shoulder, seeing the smile on his lips. “You are,” he said nothing. He couldn’t. He didn’t know what to say. 

After a few long seconds, Jensen had leaned in, taking his lips again and angling them so that they were under the hot spray of water, cleaning themselves off with no effort what so ever.


End file.
